


Good

by purgatoan



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: An idea from the books is there too, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Alec looks for Magnus when he wakes up alone in their bed. Turns out, Magnus had a reason to get up earlier.





	Good

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything Shadowhunters connected so, I’m sorry if I’m not the best at portraying those two yet. But I have a feeling it’s not the last time I’m writing them so, I really hope you like it. Please let me know what you think!

The morning sun is spilling all over the floor, dancing across the carpet and falling straight onto Alec’s face. He squints his eyes as he tries to adjust them to the brightness and stretches out, whipping his head to the side when his body doesn’t collide with anything on the right.

“Magnus?” he calls out to the empty room, looking around with the post-sleep haze still keeping his body in a tight hold.

He lays his hand on the bed nearby, the instinct too strong to ignore, and the covers are still warm under his fingertips, the heat of Magnus’ body still trapped there. Clearly, he didn’t leave long ago, and that fills Alec with unexpected comfort. Alec is quick to look around, then, wondering why he woke up to an empty bed. 

Magnus rarely gets up this early, when the world has barely gotten out of the night’s confines, still drowsy and slow, so Alec knows he had to have a good reason for that. After all, they always take time to wake up together, knowing there’s nowhere else they would rather be than next to each other.

Blindly, Alec reaches for something to put on and when he pulls the t-shirt over his head it turns to be Magnus’; a rich blue color, along with some sequins reflecting the light beautifully. It smells like Magnus, though, so there’s nothing to complain about. 

He pushes himself up from the bed and lets out a sigh at how well-rested he feels. It’s no surprise anymore that he sleeps the best with Magnus right beside him, but the fact that he never feels tired still seems like some kind of magic.

And, even if it is, Alec doesn’t mind it one bit. 

The smell of hot chocolate drifts into his nose when he’s a few steps away from the door and a smile breaks out on Alec’s face when he breathes it in deeply. He crosses the room in a few strides and pushes the door open gently, his gaze falling over the living room. 

Chairman Meow is sprawled out on the couch, basking in the sunlight falling from the huge windows, but that’s not what catches Alec’s gaze. It’s Magnus who does, with his hair sticking in all directions and silky red robe enveloping his body like a second skin. The color, even though bright and loud to some, seems comforting to Alec by now. Comforting, because it’s a part of Magnus and his warlock is always like a breath of fresh air after a tiring day, no matter how he looks like.

Alec takes a moment to admire, to let his eyes take in the beauty that stands not so far from him. Even after all this time, all the hardships that they both went through, he still has trouble believing that Magnus is truly his and isn’t going anywhere. Takes time to get used to reality when that reality is a bit too close to a perfect dream.

Even without his runes activated, Alec is perfectly quiet as he moves toward Magnus, hoping not to alert him of his presence. Every step is carefully measured and swift, yet Magnus turns around before Alec gets to him and the brightest smile lighting up his face makes Alec’s heart skip a beat.

Alec can’t shake off the feeling that he’ll never stop being affected by it. And there’s no way he would ever want that to change.

“Alexander,” Magnus says, his voice is still a bit raspy from having woken up not long ago. “You were supposed to be asleep,” even though the slightest hint of accusation is definitely there, the crinkles around Magnus’ eyes tell Alec a completely different story.

Alec can’t keep a smile off his face when Magnus steps right into his personal space, warm and beautiful, like his own ray of sunshine. Theirs fingers entwine slow on their own accord, the move practiced so often it’s more of an instinct than anything else. “I woke up because you were gone. It’s all your fault,” Alec explains, biting down on his lip when he feels the corners of his lips raising into a smile.

Magnus shakes his head at the playful accusation, his face looking so much younger and less worrisome without all the makeup. If that’s possible, he seems to look ten times more radiant without it. 

“Of course it is.” Magnus chuckles and leans forward, pecking Alec’s lips lightly.

The touch, no matter how brief, is still electrifying, and breath hitches in Alec’s throat at the feeling. With a smile, he chases after Magnus’ lips and they kiss again, this time long and proper, the world disappearing around them as they get lost in each other.

By the time they break away, Alec is breathless, his heart thudding in his chest so loud he’s sure Magnus can hear it. But, even if that’s the case, he doesn’t say anything, only turns toward the counter in silence.

With a flick of Magnus’ fingers, two plates of pancakes materialize there, steam rising from them and drifting high into the air. “I wanted to make them on my own, but why waste time now since you’re already awake? I wouldn’t want to keep you waiting,” Magnus says, his shoulders rising a bit as he shrugs.

Alec can’t fight with such logic for certain.

Another snap of Magnus’ fingers and the mug with hot chocolate makes its way into Alec’s hand, warming his skin up slowly as he holds it tight. Countless marshmallows are buried in the ridiculous amount of whipped cream sprayed on top, even with sprinkles added, and Alec’s fairly sure he’s going to have enough sugar in his bloodstream for a week, or even more.

“We can make some later,” he suggests when he wraps his arm around Magnus from behind, breathing in the rich sweet smell of the pancakes after he takes the first sip of the hot chocolate which, like always, turns out to be heavenly. “But this is good for now,” he admits and, truth be told, he’s fairly certain that he doesn’t mean chocolate here.

“It is?” Magnus cranes his head a bit to the side, his gaze locking with Alec’s. There’s so much love in the way he looks at Alec that it’s overwhelming, making his heart flutter in his chest.

There’s no hesitation in Alec’s voice when he answers, “Yeah. Or, you know what?” Alec looks up from his mug, meeting Magnus’ curious gaze. “Actually, good doesn’t cover it.”

When Magnus kisses him this time, all he can taste is chocolate. And a whole lot of happiness along with it, too.


End file.
